


I'll be here

by one_and_only_hope_kenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_and_only_hope_kenobi/pseuds/one_and_only_hope_kenobi
Summary: Nightmares trouble Obi-Wan lately which cause him to wake up crying and disoriented. Luckily, his former master Qui-Gon Jinn always stays by his side and reminds him that he's safe.





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to my first QuiObi fic. I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Huge thanks to antheiasilva for beta-reading my story, encouraging me to post it and for helping me finding a good title (You are amazing!)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (one-and-only-hope-kenobi) for some QuiObi and Star Wars related artworks if you want to.

A loud scream pierced through Qui-Gon’s ears like a lightsaber through durasteel.

Within seconds, Qui-Gon was wide awake. Only pale rays of light sneaking through the half-shut blinds lit his quarters he recently shared with Obi-Wan. 

It took him a moment to realize that Obi-Wan was sitting upright on the edge of their bed, his naked back facing Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was shaking uncontrollably, trying to suppress the loud sobs escaping his throat.

“Obi... What is it?” Qui-Gon reached out his hand and gently touched Obi-Wan’s freckled shoulder. He immediately noticed how cold the skin of his former padawan felt. The strong muscles of Obi-Wan’s back tensed under Qui-Gon’s touch. 

“Don’t be afraid”, he whispered softly. “It’s me, Qui-Gon. You’re safe”. 

“Qui-Gon? It can’t... It can’t be...”, Obi-Wan whimpered between loud sobs. Qui-Gon sensed that he was trying to keep his shields up, but a noticeable amount of sorrow and pain was leaking through. He must have had a really bad dream. Again. 

The older Jedi knew what helped Obi-Wan to calm down after waking up in the middle of the night screaming and terrified. Slowly and careful not to scare Obi-Wan by moving too fast, he shifted closer to him, until their naked bodies nearly touched. Qui-Gon was sure that Obi-Wan could feel his presence in the Force, which helped prove to Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon was real. It hurt Qui-Gon so much every time he heard Obi-Wan screaming in the middle of the night, or waking up from one of his nightmares, crying and frightened. 

It started after he had returned from captivity. A group of criminals had kidnapped him during a mission on Tatooine.From what the Jedi who saved Obi-Wan had told him, Qui-Gon knew that they were a small paramilitary organization involved in trading special drugs used for torture. He didn’t know exactly what had happened to Obi-Wan during the few days they had kept him (he thought that Obi-Wan would tell him when he was ready), but he knew that they have drugged him. The medi-droid who cared for Obi-Wan had explained that the drug they gave him caused hallucinations and left people completely terrified, reliving the worst situations that they had ever experienced.

“We’re in our quarters at the Jedi temple of Coruscant. I’m here by your side. Turn around and you’ll see that it’s true”. 

A loud sob escaped Obi-Wan’s throat, and he shook his head vehemently. 

“It’s another trick, I know it”, he whispered, “as soon as I turn around, you’re gone… and he’ll hurt me again”. 

“No one will hurt you my love. It’s just me, I-“

“Stop it! I saw that Darth Maul killed you. I saw how you died! You died in my arms and it was my fault!”

Suddenly, realization hit Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan has been dreaming about their mission on Naboo a few years ago when they fought Darth Maul and Qui-Gon had been injured. Injured, but he didn’t die. The blade of Maul’s lightsaber had pierced through his right lung, but it had missed his heart. Qui-Gon knew that there still was a noticeable amount of the drug left in Obi-Wan’s blood, since the healers told him that the only way was to wait until it completely purged by his body. His blood got tested every day, and he also received some injections to evade long-term damage, but it was clear that it would take at least four more standard weeks until his blood would be clean. 

“I didn’t die, remember? My lung was pierced, but I survived because you saved me, my brave and beloved Obi-Wan. Please, let me prove that I’m here, that this is not a dream.”

His heart wrenched as he waited for a reaction, and when Obi-Wan finally nodded, he carefully closed the distance between them and hugged the younger Jedi from behind. A mix of a gasp and another sob escaped Obi-Wan’s throat, and Qui-Gon felt hot tears falling on his arm. 

“You… You’re here. Oh Force!”, he stammered. 

“That’s right, Obi-Wan. And I’ll never leave you again, I promise”, Qui-Gon murmured and pressed a kiss onto his lover’s head. 

They remained silent for a little while, enjoying each other’s company. Qui-Gon eventually started humming softly and absently drew little circles with his index finger on Obi-Wan’s hairy chest. He knew that Obi-Wan had always liked this nice little melody of an old song from Glee Anselm, which he learned from a Nautolan Jedi when he was a padawan. 

“I want to see your face, Qui-Gon”, Obi-Wan demanded after Qui-Gon had stopped humming. 

“As you wish”. 

Qui-Gon ended the hug and moved a few inches away to give him some space to turn around. Obi-Wan remained in his position for a short moment and then he finally turned around and was greeted by Qui-Gon’s warm smile. 

“See?”, the older Jedi beamed. “I’m still here”. 

“I can see that. Oh Force, I’m not dreaming. You’re real!” Tears quickly formed in Obi-Wan’s eyes, although he smiled back at his former master. 

“Shhh, come here my love”. Qui-Gon gently pulled Obi-Wan close to his chest and laid down on his back. The tears were now streaming down Obi-Wan’s face and fell on Qui-Gon’s bare chest and Qui-Gon gently peppered his hair with kisses. When he felt a touch on his now wet skin, he stopped and looked at Obi-Wan, who absently stroked the circular scar piercing his right pectoral. 

“I love and hate that scar”, Obi-Wan admitted in a low voice. “I hate it because that monster nearly killed you, but I love it for the same reason because you survived. Does that make sense?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “I feel the same way”, he admitted and stretched out his limbs with a yawn. “Should we try to get some sleep? I feel like I still need some”. 

“Me too”. Obi-Wan chuckled. “May I leave my head on your chest? Listening to your heartbeat is very soothing”. 

“Of course”. Qui-Gon quickly planted  a kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

“Good night and sleep well my love”, he whispered with his lips against Obi-Wan’s skin. 

“Good night. I love you, Qui”. 

“Me too. I’ll be right here when you wake up later”. 

“I’ll take your word for it, Qui-Gon Jinn”. 

 


End file.
